


Beg

by sunwashigh



Series: Prompt Me [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"please come get me" for solas/lavellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like hopping on the modern au train

The forecast had predicted sunny cool days for the last days of summer as the weather in Thedas slowly transitioned into fall. Fiva had tied her glossy white hair up in ponytail as she readied herself for a run. She ran even more knowing she’d change exercise regimes to cope with the weather.

Her eyes trained forward, her feet matching the rhythm of some ‘running’ song that Spotify had chosen for her. She ignored the looming clouds, knowing that the weatherman was usually right and no rain had been on the radar for at least a week. 

The first crack of lightning lit the sky instantly quickly being followed by a downpour. The woman stopped, shocked. What to do now? 

She ran into the nearest store, the local grocery store, sparsely filled with people getting last minute groceries before heading off to work. She walked around as Nelly Furtado sang in her ears. 

Nothing caught her eye besides the umbrellas, but alas, she didn’t carry money on her in case of a mugging. The elf’s eyes slit as she made the decision to call for help.

“Are you alright?” She couldn’t help but smile. He still gave her stomach a hard time to stay calm.

“Yeah, just a little wet.” “It’s going to be storming for a while.” She sighed. She couldn’t just stay in the grocery store until it passed. That was loitering. “Can you pick me up then?” She mumbled under her breath.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that, vhenan?” She snorted. Their relationship was too new for those kind of names, but they still drove her nuts. “Can you pick me up?” 

He didn’t reply right away, waiting for her to ask politely. “Solas?” “Yes?” “I thought I lost you.” She said with a small chuckle. “No, the line is still up.” “Well can you pick me up?” “I do not know.” He replied this time, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Fiva distracted herself by staring at the snack crackers and cookies. Make her beg in public. She should have stayed in today. She swallowed her pride, “Please?” “Please what?” She scoffed. “Please come get me.” She remarked, her eyes darting to the windows out in front as the thunder shook the building. 

“Are you okay?” He asked after a moment. She felt her face heat up. She wasn’t afraid of thunderstorms. This one was just really strong. “Yeah…” “I’ll be there soon…” He paused for a moment, sensing the apprehensiveness of his lover. “Ar lath ma.” Her eyes widened at the phrase. “I’ll see you later.” She hung up, her heart racing. 

He couldn’t love her, not yet at least.


End file.
